This invention relates generally to a devide for driving a reel containing cable, conduit or the like, and more specifically to a portable reel driving device which is removeably mounted on a reel and allows for the reel to be either driven in one of two directions to pay out or pull in the cable attached about the reel itself.
In the past in laying heavy wire, such as electrical cable, it has been common to employ at least two or three men to aid in paying out the cable during the operation due to the large momentum of the reel containing the heavy electrical cable. It has been found that when employing several men oftentimes the cable is payed out at varying speeds resulting in a slow down of the operation. However, due to the fact that many times a cable is laid in remote areas, it is impractical to employ large permanently mounted reel drives. The instant invention overcomes these problems by providing a portable reel drive unit which may be easily engaged or disengaged to any size diameter or width reel including large cable reels and may be utilized with a conventional electric hand-held unit to accomplish the cable payout or reel in. The device also insures a constant speed payout of the cable and is adjustable for virtually any size reel, both as to the width and diameter.